Traviesa Bella
by carbella110
Summary: Bella sueña con encontrar a su Príncipe Encantado, tras un deslumbrante rayo que estalla en la noche, todas aquellas fantasías febriles de Bella se harán realidad, transportada hacia otra dimensión, en donde una enorme gárgola la esta cazando. La pesadilla parece que no terminará. Los planes de la gárgola definitivamente no son buenos. ADAPTACION
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer: Esto es una adaptacion...los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de Jaid Black.**

**Advertencia: esta historia tiene un alto contenido sexual asi q si son menores de edad queda bajo su responsabilidad**

_Isabella, Bella Swan es una fabricante de juguetes eróticos. Uno podría pensar que tiene una vida social activa, pero todo lo contrario, su existencia no era sino aburrida y seria. Bella sueña con encontrar a su Príncipe Encantado, tras un deslumbrante rayo que estalla en la noche, todas aquellas fantasías febriles de Bella se harán realidad._

_Sin embargo, el Príncipe Encantador no es exactamente lo que ella había esperado..._

_Bella es transportada hacia otra dimensión, una enorme gárgola la esta cazando. La pesadilla parece que no terminará. Los planes de la gárgola definitivamente no son buenos._

* * *

**Capítulo Uno**

_California rural_

_El Día presente_

Ella amaba el sexo. Muchos y muy sudado, bombeando, golpeando, gloriosamente malo, indiscutiblemente malo, retorcido como el infierno, S-E-X-O con un S importante para el Sexo.

No le importaba donde estuviera, manejando a lo largo de una carretera, o imaginándolo dentro de un auto, su solo pensamiento provocaba en Isabela "Bella" una pasión inminente que hacia subir su pulso. Que hacía que sus ojos de gamo-castaño bajaran sus párpados pesados y se apretaran sus piernas. Hacía que sus manos se cerraran en puños firmes y su respiración corriera desde el fondo de su garganta.

(Los transeúntes que en la ruta probablemente la miraban desconcertados seguramente pensarían que su excitación se debía al tiempo o el tránsito, pero no importaba.)

Sí, Bella amaba el sexo. Nunca negaría este hecho en toda su vida. Simplemente era una pena que ella no lo estaba consiguiendo, pensó con un gruñido. Porque quizá si ella lo tuviera, no estaría ahora sentada en su automóvil, manejando a través de un aguacero torrencial, dejando voluntariamente la noche del viernes para vender sus juguetes en una despedida de solteras.

La nariz de Bella le marcaba el rumbo en la carretera mientras pisaba el acelerador. Ella conocía las rutas como nadie ¡Ella nunca dejaría California . ¡Ni a causa por James! ...Pero este camino no estaba ciertamente en el mapa. Pero el trabajo era el trabajo y así este pueblo no estuviera en ninguna parte, bien, ella lo encontraría aunque fuera en el infierno.

Bella supuso que al ser una fabricante de juguetes sexuales tenía sus ventajas. Ella podía trabajar en su casa. Disfrutar de la emoción de inventar., además de que sus inventos podían rivalizar con cualquier bah-farsa creada por Ebenezer Scrooge, Por si fuera poco para Navidad compensaba a caridades locales con sus donaciones fruto de sus juguetes. Después de todo ella hacía juguetes y su uno no miraba que tipo de juguetes hacía, todo estaba bien.

A veces solía fantasear que ella amaba tanto el sexo solo porque en su mente remplazaba a los afectos. Una fantasía que seguramente solo algunas mujeres tendrían porque los hombres eran escasos o eran golpeadores o estaban de huelga Si esto era verdad, Bella suponía que bien podría ser ella era un pararrayos humano porque nada atraía.

Ella fantaseaba a menudo sobre tener sexo con hombre sumamente alto, musculoso, algo malo, en fin, el típico macho masculino alfa. Él la tomaría suavemente pero exigentemente, la tiraría en una cama de raso rosa, elegante con almohadones con cordón y volantes y todo eso. Y ellos, si el chico y ella, él, ahh si, él lentamente le haría el amor _Oh sí_, Bella pensó con una sonrisa pequeña, ella se entretenía mucho con esta fantasía.

El problema era comparar sus fantasías con la realidad porque aun cuando ella amaba el sexo, Bella también tenía la terrible desventaja de ser más bien, como decirlo: Muy Tímida. Desgraciadamente. _Ella era una tímida alhelí_ pensaba a través de los dientes rechinados. Una miserable florecilla pero del tipo desesperado, sin sexo, absolutamente patética de tímida. ¡Arrrg! En el minuto en que un hombre miraba en su dirección ella era toda una idiota balbuceante y sin ninguna acción.

Bella recordó la última vez ella casi había hecho el mambo horizontal y no podía dejar de hacer muecas. Mike había estado lejos de ser alto, nada muscular, y en ninguna parte podría parecer ni de lejos un macho alfa. Era un farmacéutico sumamente conservador y bastante feo el pobre, con una gran nariz perpetuamente destilando, pero con él si había podido sentirse los bastante a gusto como para hablar. Ni siquiera una mujer tan tímida como ella podía parecer una idiota, delante de un hombre tan bueno como Mike, hasta ella podía mantener una conversación medio inteligente.

Y por eso ellos habían salido. Una vez. Dos veces. Tres veces. Cuando la décima fecha rodó alrededor y el farmacéutico no había hecho ningún movimiento para llevarla a la cama, Bella temió que ellos nunca empezaran ese asunto y nunca tendrían sexo. Así que decidió seducir a Mike. ¡Qué desastre resultó ser!

Bella había leído en una revista para hombres que los varones realmente van con aquellas mujeres que toman la delantera, que ellos aman cuando la mujer toma las decisiones y los hacen saltar a su ritmo. Si este hubiera sido el caso, pensó, sus manos agarraron el volante hasta que sus nudillos se pusieran blancos, el autor de esa columna claramente nunca se había encontrado con Mike.

Ella se había puesto ese transparente, atisbo de camisón de raso rosa que absolutamente coordinaba con el raso rosa que cubría su cama. Resbalándose en un par de tacones altos, ella recogió al "Diesel-Dirk"—el nombre que le había dado a los 25cm de 30-velocidad del vibrador que ella misma había diseñado, construido (y patentado) en la sala de su casa dentro del modesto laboratorio dónde Mike había estado esperando pacientemente que ella se preparase para asistir nuevamente a la heladería.

El sonido de Mike sonándose su gran nariz con los pañuelos húmedos que siempre lo acompañaba como un accesorio no la detuvo. El hecho que ella era 2cm más alta (15cm con los tacones) y aproximadamente veinte libras más pesada no era para pensarse en ese momento. Soltó su pelo castaño confinado en un rodete, lo agitó hasta que cayera en forma de cascada detrás y en las olas suaves. Tomó una inspiración profunda, empujó su barbilla y sus pechos suntuosamente hacia fuera y entró en la sala con su paso más seductor.

-Hola Mike- Bella dijo en una voz experta, caliente

Mike estaba tranquilo cuando ella caminó lentamente y se paró ante de él, sus ojos se ensancharon y su mandíbula cayó. Su expresión hizo vacilar su confianza durante un segundo breve, pero recordando una vieja sentencia oriental ella siguió determinadamente adelante.

-Eso que tiene allí, ¿es una arma en tu bolsillo?- preguntó a lo Marilyn Monroe en un susurro- ¿o usted está contento de verme?

Su cara estaba blanco tiza y sus ojos estrábicos, Mike había procedido arrancar dos pañuelos muy usados de su bolsillo y ponerlos en la mesa de café, su expresión parecía la de los ciervos cuando ven los faros de un auto, entonces. Bella había frunció el entrecejo. Ésa no había sido la reacción que ella había esperado.

_¡Se supone que usted me dirá que está contento verme!_, (¡el idiota! ¿Ahora qué hago? )

Su corazón empezó golpeando contra sus pechos. Sus ojos castaños redondearon en la turbación y horror. Ella dudó para un momento antes de tomar una respiración tranquila y recobrar su nivel original de confianza.

Avanzando hacia adelante, ella tomó el "Diesel-Dirk" de su parte de atrás. Sonrió sosteniendo el vibrador largo, espeso, venoso que si le preguntan para ella era la imitación perfecta de la polla de un hombre afroamericano bien dotado.

- "Dirk" me ha dado placer más allá de mis sueños más salvajes- le dijo en esa voz humeante que ella había practicado hacía un tiempo.- Permítame darte placer, también a ti Mike.

Lo que ella había querido decir con esta declaración era que quería usar el Dirk en ella para que Mike viera su placer. Al parecer Mike había pensado que Bella quería penetrarlo con él. Cinco segundos después, el farmacéutico había abierto la boca y sus ojos rodaban hacia atrás de su cabeza mientras se desmayaba y caía como muerto.

_¡Arrrg!_ Es innecesario decir, que la noche sólo había ido en picada desde ahí. Ella se había pasado la próxima hora reanimando y re-reanimándolo del susto, mientras le tartamudeaba a Mike. A los de treinta segundos que pudo estar de pie y derecho en dos pies temblorosos, él corrió de la casa de Bella como si le hubieran crecido cuernos y despidiera un veneno verde.

Si , ella pensó, pegada al vidrio del parabrisas y con la mandíbula firme mientras manejaba casi ciega por un camino arrasado por la lluvia, esa había sido la última vez ella había tenido sexo. O casi había tenido sexo. Eso fue hace cuatro años atrás. La penetración real con un miembro de la especie masculina había ocurrido cuatro años antes que tuviera lugar eso.

Los recuerdos de esa noche eran peores que el fiasco de Mike.

-Los hombres chupan- Bella se quejaba en la noche, mientras gritaba a todos y a nadie dentro de su auto, hablando sola. -Quién los necesita ahora ¡Yo tengo mis juguetes!

Y oh chicas, ella tenia todos sus juguetes. Si había una cosa que Bella supo que ella podía hacer mejor que los demás era crear juguetes sexuales perfectos para las hembras sexualmente frustradas. Siendo una de esas mujeres, bien... ella había pensado en convertir su afición en un trabajo de jornada completa.

Tenía a "Freddy-el-pez", una boca masculina que podía chupar hasta una persiana. "toca-acá-Kenny", un vibrador de la 20-velocidad con cabezas intercambiables que podrían hacer de todo menos... el desayuno. Y, estaba claro, "Dirk-acero" su juguete mas vendido y popular. Dirk no sólo podría hacerte gritar también era capaz de penetrarte libremente ya que había sido armado sobre un mecanismo especial - ella lo había diseñado- solamente con el propósito de una mujer que pudiera usarlo sin tener que sostener el vibrador en sus manos.

Bella extendió la mano al asiento del pasajero y afectuosamente acarició la corona de la cabeza negra y gloriosa de Dirk a su lado

-Yo apenas quiero terminar esta despedida de solteros - ella murmuró-entonces usted y yo iremos n a casa y tendremos un poco de diversión.

Quién necesitaba a un hombre real, Bella decidió en los labios apretados. Ella tenía a Dirk. Y a Kenny. Y a…

Bella gritó cuando una saeta de relámpago iluminó el cielo delante de su automóvil, mientras avanzaba la noche. Reaccionando en lugar de pensar, ella viró hacia la izquierda afilada y antes de que ella supiera lo que había pasado su sedán pequeño estaba en un llano girando bajo la lluvia y sobre un pantanoso camino.

-Oh mi Dios!- Bella exclamó, su corazón corría rápido y sus ojos estaban extensamente abiertos. Ella no podía conseguir dominar su automóvil. -¡Que alguien me ayude!

Era demasiado tarde. Esquivó un árbol un momento antes de que el sedán hiciera impacto. Sus ojos rodaron hacia atrás lentamente, ella vio una llamarada blanca y entonces nada más.

* * *

**Espero q les haya gustado...su opinion cuenta para poder seguir con esta historia...respecto a q paso ayer lo actulizare lo mas pronto posible.**

**Review?**

**Besos**

**Carbella**


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimer: Esto es una adaptacion...los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de Jaid Black.**

**Advertencia: esta historia tiene contenido sexual asi q si son menores de edad queda bajo su responsabilidad**

_Isabella, Bella Swan es una fabricante de juguetes eróticos. Uno podría pensar que tiene una vida social activa, pero todo lo contrario, su existencia no era sino aburrida y seria. Bella sueña con encontrar a su Príncipe Encantado, tras un deslumbrante rayo que estalla en la noche, todas aquellas fantasías febriles de Bella se harán realidad._

_Sin embargo, el Príncipe Encantador no es exactamente lo que ella había esperado..._

_Bella es transportada hacia otra dimensión, una enorme gárgola la esta cazando. La pesadilla parece que no terminará. Los planes de la gárgola definitivamente no son buenos._

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

_ Las Tierras de caza de Zyon _

_ El planeta Kan-Gor ("el Planeta de los Rapaces") _

_ Séptima Dimensión, 6078 Y.Y. (años de Yessat) _

Dos ojos carmesís se abrieron. El aire llenó sus pulmones vacíos, su cóncavo pecho del color de la plata translúcida que se extiendo rápidamente en una musculatura total y enorme. Los colmillos mortales explotaron de sus encías. Las garras letales dispararon fuera de los dedos de sus manos y de sus pies.

Ella está cercana…

Él había sido capullo durante cien años terrestres, su cuerpo y su mente en gorak; el término para definir "el sueño del muerto". El Gorak se sucedía cada quinientos Años de Yessat y ocurría entre cada uno de las siete vidas de un Bárbaro. Quinientos y uno Años de Yessat que él había pasado sin ella, sin ser uno. Él acabó su primera vida en la derrota de no encontrarla, pero su segunda vida estaba a punto de comenzar.

Edward Cullen podía sentirla, podía darse cuenta de ella, podía olerla. Tomó un lento, profundo e respiro, sus orificios nasales se abrieron y cerraron paralizándose brevemente, cuando él inhaló su olor.

_Era ella… Su Bloodmate (_su pareja)

Él había evolucionado en el Gorak. Era más mortal. Más feroz que toda la vida que había vivido en su primera vida. Estaba listo para comenzar su segunda vida.

Todos los segundos de los quinientos y uno Años de Yessat que había gastado sin ella, todas las horas, todos los días, había sido como vivir en un abismo cada vez más negro. Sin ningún sentido de esperanza. Ninguna alegría. Ninguna razón para desear evolucionar en el Gorak y empezar los próximos quinientos años sin la que había nacido para él pudiera estar completo. Muchas veces Edward había esperado su fin.

Pero su pueblo lo necesitaba. Ciertamente, él era el heredero de su señor claro. Y por él continuo austero, letal, implacable. Había continuado.

Edward tomó otra respiración profunda y, una vez más, inhaló el olor de su Bloodmate. Ella estaba cerca. Muy cerca.

Los latidos de su corazón se calmaron por un momento enfadado, posesivo cuando sus sentidos confirmaron algo más:

_Ella no estaba sola**.**_ Otros machos estaban cerca.

Un gruñido bajo retumbó en su garganta hasta que se convirtió en un rugido ensordecedor. En una explosión de violencia, hambre, posesión, y deseo, Edward estalló de su capullo y saltó en el aire, sus casi 4 metros se lanzaron extendiendo el lamento cruel de un rapaz. El instinto para volver a su pueblo fue atropellado por la necesidad primaria de rastrear su Bloodmate de cualquier varón que podría tocarla.

Su olor era fuerte, mientras lo embriagaba, embrujándolo. Ella sería suya y de ningún otro.

**_Ella le pertenecía. _**

Los párpados de Bella pestañearon en rápida sucesión cuando despacio recupero el sentido. Su frente se arrugó en la incomprensión cuando miró a su alrededor.

-Bien, por las pelotas del de infierno- ella murmuró. -¿Dónde mierda estoy?

_¡Qué nochecita!_ pensó trágicamente. Apagando el automóvil, abrió la puerta y salió. La lluvia debía de haber terminado y traía una niebla espesa con un frente frío en su lugar, porque ella apenas podía ver algo y podía sentir que se le enfriaban los huesos como si estuviera a en el medio del Ártico.

Frunciendo el entrecejo, estrechó sus ojos y colocó las manos sobre sus ojos intentando ver y pensar en su situación. Pero la niebla era espesa. No podía verse nada en las cercanías de su automóvil. Incluso con los faros que todavía iluminaban hacia afuera en la distancia. Lo que ella pensó que era el árbol con el que había chocado no estaba en ninguna parte. Pero ella lo había golpeado algo definitivamente.

Sin embargo notó que el roble con el que había impactado había dejado una enorme marca en una de las puertas laterales, cerró de golpe la puerta enojada y furiosa. Sintiéndose una verdadera reina del drama alzó la parte de atrás de su mano a su frente y suspiró.

-¡Grandioso! ¡Esto es simplemente terrorífico! ¡No he tenido casi-sexo en cuatro años, ni sexo real en ocho años, me pasé mi viernes manejando en la noche a través de un horrible tormenta en el medio de la nada para no encontrar nada y ahora encima de todo estoy en ningún lado, y el precio o de mi seguro subirá hasta el tejado!

Una mujer menor se rendiría ante ella misma, pensó en un suspiro. Una mujer menor estaría deshecha.

Bella decidió que ella era una mujer menor.

Un lamento de enojo, de frustración, sin ninguna duda de origen parcialmente sexual empezó en su barriga, barbotó en su garganta, y explotó de su boca en un agudo chillido. Comenzó entonces dando puntapiés a la puerta por tres veces con el dedo del pie de uno de los zapatos negros de tacones altos que llevaba. (Los cuales concordaban absolutamente con su conjunto de traje rosa, si le preguntan). ¡La maldita puerta necesitaría un arreglado!

Esto la hizo gritar de nuevo, ahora un chillido más largo y más ruidoso lleno de furia. Y comenzó a saltar de arriba abajo en una profunda rabieta de enojo y frustración mientras ella chillaba, con los puños firme y orificios nasales abiertos. Su pelo cayo deshecho fuera del firme moño en el que lo había se enrollado, pero no le importaba. Su rabieta la estaba haciendo sentir bien, de hecho, mucho mejor.

Un gruñido bajo rompió el silencio de la noche. Y entonces otro. Los gruñidos parecían como si fuera vinieran de lejos, pero crecían mas cerca cada milisegundo.

Bella inmediatamente dejó de saltar. Sus orejas se irguieron y sus ojos se ensancharon mientras echaba una mirada a su alrededor.

Nada.

La niebla era tan espesa a su alrededor que no le permitía ver nada. Y los gruñidos simplemente habían parado en cuanto comenzaron. Tragó saliva, mientras se preguntaba si esto significaba lo que algunas personas dicen en esa vieja frase de "la calma antes de la tormenta."

Bella llegó a la conclusión de que ella no quería saber si esto es así. Decidió que ella sabría si era o no una de esas mujeres menores pero en la seguridad de su casa con uno de los juguetes sexuales que ella fabricaba pero ahora estaba más interesada en salir de ese infierno.

¡Qué noche!

Tiró y abrió la puerta de su sedán gris, Bella echó a correr rápidamente hacia vehículo, cerrando de golpe la puerta aplastada, y trabó con llave todas las puertas. Sus ojos todavía enormes mientras miraba nerviosamente a su alrededor intentando determinar que animal salvaje podía gruñir así.

Los gruñidos. Ellos están acercándose…

Su corazón latía estruendosamente, Bella se castigó mentalmente por reaccionar como un tonta asustadiza mientras movía la llave y trataba de arrancar su auto ¡Ningún animal salvaje podía entrar en un automóvil cerrado con llave! Pero esto no le impedía que el miedo simplemente la recorriera. Ella sentía como si ella fuera a ser la pre... bien... por ser cazada

No dudaba que era cosa de su imaginación, pero era mejor actuar con cautela.

-Vienen, Bella- masculló. -Tranquilízate. Puedes hacer esto.

El problema era la niebla era tan espesa como una sopa de guisante. No importaba cuanto intentaba mirar, no podía ver nada más que a lo que estaba pegado a su lado.

El terror crecía, mientras se sumergiendo en sus huesos. Ella empezó a manejar despacio, sin propósito fijo, adelante.

¡Avanza hacia adelante! ¡Despacio, sólo hacia adelante!

Bella se movilizó lentamente con un pie en el freno tratando de ver en la débil iluminación que le proveía su automóvil. Una sonrisa pequeña, breve de alivio asomó a sus labios. Una luz roja, eso tenía que significar un semáforo o algo parecido. ¡La civilización!

Pero cuando pudo salir fuera de la niebla, todo lo que estaba a su alrededor era oscuridad, no era la civilización lo que la saludó sino un mundo visible que no esperaba, Por lo menos no era esa una clase de civilización que alguna vez habría visto

El corazón de Bella latió cuando ella soltó el freno y su coche se paró abruptamente. Enmudecida, su mandíbula cayó. Su mente voló, en una sensación de vértigo.

_Bien, Dorothy, ya no estás en Kansas. ¿Qué es…? _

El hielo cubría los montañas con las puntas como navaja de afeitar afiladas la rodeaban por todos lados. Hacía frío terrible aquí, tanto que provocaba una sensación de hipotermia. Parecía que estaba asentada en un valle semi arbolado de alguna clase entre dos montañas. Los árboles eran de... ¿plata translúcidas? Y la iluminación roja.

Bella abrió la boca cuando miró. Sus ojos castaños observaron la forma de las cuatro lunas carmesís mientras abría su boca. Cuatro lunas. ¡Cuatro lunas ROJAS!

Pestañeando casi en un estado de catalepsia donde parecía que estaba entrando puso la palma de su mano en la frente y lloriqueó. O ella estaba en coma en alguna unidad de cuidados intensivos en algún hospital, o estaba teniendo un sueño infernal producto de la desilusión o del último orgasmo que Dirk le había dado había volado su mente literalmente.

-Despierta, Bella -ella susurró, su parpadeando mientras miraba fijamente a las cuatro lunas carmesís. -Esto no está pasando.

Un movimiento rápido llamó la atención de su visión periférica. Asustada, su corazón saltó en un golpe azotando su cabeza al derecho para ver lo que había sido causado ese movimiento. Ella tragó saliva

Un hombre. Un hombre desnudo. ¡Un…un …nacarado hombre desnudo con piel blanca, ojos negros!, y ¡Santo dios! ¡Y con cola!

¿Dirk ayyyy! ¿Qué me has hecho?

Y entonces apareció otro. Y otro. Y otro. Y otro.

El corazón de Bella saltó de golpe en su pecho como cinco de sus…esas cosas ya estaban rodeando su pequeño sedán, gris. Los cinco parecían hambrientos, babeando prácticamente cuando la miraron alojaron la vista de ella. Ellos querían comerla, pensó histéricamente. La estaban mirando fijamente como si ella fuera... sushi.

_!Oh mi Dios! _

Gritando, Bella pisó el acelerador en un esfuerzo por sacarse a las criaturas de encima. Gotas de transpiración salieron de su frente y entre sus pechos cuando ella manejó frenéticamente hacia cualquier parte.

_¡Más rápido! ¡Más rápido!_

Ella manejó hacia delante sin rumbo fijo, solo preocupada por no encontrar mas criaturas como esas y por alejarse de los hombres bestias que eran de huesos largos y rápidamente la seguían. Y ¡oh Dios! Estaban a su lado. ¡A |30km por hora y ellos seguían a su lado!

La garganta de Bella emitió un chillido horripilante pidiendo ayuda cuando las criaturas atacaron el automóvil, uno saltó hacia la capucha y siseo mientras otro sacó la puerta del conductor del sedán en un gruñido hambriento.

**¡_Ayúdeme! __¡Oh dios! ¡Que alguien me ayude! _**

* * *

**Holaaaa...realmente es frustrante no recibir reviews...ya q no se si les gusta o no...pero como sea dejo este segundo capi para ver si es de su agrado o borro la historia...aunq es divertidisima para los q estan acostumbradas a las historia de Jaid Black q tiene una mezcla de romance, humor y erotismo...realmente es buena... **

**Review?**

**Besos**

**Carbella**


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaimer: Esto es una adaptacion...los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de Jaid Black.**

**Advertencia: esta historia tiene un alto contenido sexual asi q si son menores de edad queda bajo su responsabilidad**

_Isabella, Bella Swan es una fabricante de juguetes eróticos. Uno podría pensar que tiene una vida social activa, pero todo lo contrario, su existencia no era sino aburrida y seria. Bella sueña con encontrar a su Príncipe Encantado, tras un deslumbrante rayo que estalla en la noche, todas aquellas fantasías febriles de Bella se harán realidad._

_Sin embargo, el Príncipe Encantador no es exactamente lo que ella había esperado..._

_Bella es transportada hacia otra dimensión, una enorme gárgola la esta cazando. La pesadilla parece que no terminará. Los planes de la gárgola definitivamente no son buenos._

* * *

**Capítulo Tres**

No les llevó mucho tiempo a las criaturas para dominarla. El automóvil viró y se desvió, la mente de Bella estaba demasiado histérica para gritar, o hacer cualquier cosa para recobrar el mando del sedán.

¡_Esto no está pasando! _¡_Esto no está pasando! ¿Qué son estas cosas? _

Los hombres con colas. Los ojos negros, insondables y piel blanca, tenían sus penes muy despiertos, y sus... colas. Apartando todo el horror e incredulidad de la situación, esas eran colas que ella jamás había visto en su vida . Mas bien se parecían al producto sumamente raro (pero muy creativo) de la imaginación de algún escritor.

La criatura que había arrancado la puerta desde sus bisagras era la más grande del grupo. Grande, de hecho. Él estaba parado a su lado y medía sus buenos de uno y un medio a dos metros de alto. Y el dulce señor lo hacía parecer hambriento. ¡Oh Dios! Ella no quería pensar lo que le pasaría si la bestia hombre intentaba sacarla del sedán. Sushi-urbana.

No diez segundos después, la pesadilla se volvió una realidad cuando, el líder del grupo de criaturas tomó a Bella fuera del automóvil en un gruñido en sus brazos. Gritando, ella palideció a una sombra de blanco si es posible que pudiera rivalizar con lo rojo que estaba la bestia.

-Déjeme ir- decía mientras ella lloraba y le pegaba con sus puños comparativamente diminutos contra su pecho desnudo. La sangre golpeaba en sus orejas. Su corazón estaba corriendo tan rápido que se sentía cerca de la hiperventilación. -Oh Dios mio…

Bella dio un grito cuando la dejó caer a su lado en el suelo. Ella bajó rápidamente a sus rodillas, su pelo castaño largo, ligero cayó desgreñado sobre sus ojos

-Por favor- ella lloriqueó, sus dientes temblaban -No me mate

Ella estaba fría, helada, pero la adrenalina mantenía sus tripas calientan. En alguna parte profunda dentro de ella encontró el valor para buscar, y encontrar al líder de este grupo de cosas y mirarlo. Él no parecía comprender lo que ella estaba diciendo o no quería entenderla. Sus pupilas negras hacían imposible comprender si la entendía; pero la extraña manera con que había ladeado la cabeza le había hecho comprender que él no podía entender una sola de las palabras que había pronunciado. Y entonces de nuevo, contra toda esperanza, ella rogó suavemente-Por favor…

En lo que dura el parpadeo de un ojo, las cinco criaturas estaban sobre ella, rasgando a su ropa. Ella intentó correr, pero de nuevo la tomaron fácilmente rasgando ávidamente de su cuerpo su traje rosa y la ropa interior hasta que ella estuvo totalmente desnuda. Las bestias-hombre arrastraron su cuerpo, desnudo, y cremoso fuera del valle helado hacia una cueva cercana.

-Socorro- se escuchó -¡Por favor, que alguien el meeeeeeee ayude!

El recordar que Bella en realidad no tenía muchos conocidos la golpeó. Ni tampoco conocía ninguno de estos, Seguro que estas cosas querían violarla o sino ninguno de ellos habría hecho tiras su ropa a pedazos o quizás lo que querían era devorar su carne más fácilmente. Cada idea, y algunas perores daba igual.

Los latidos de su corazón corrían tan rápidamente que el vértigo la consumió. La transpiración una vez más corría de su frente y entre sus pechos. Un terror helado lanceó a través de ella cuando las cinco criaturas masculinas la pusieron en la tierra y la fijaron a ella.

Antes por la tarde, Bella había sucumbido a desmayarse que porque ella había experimentado lo que asumió era una conmoción temporal. En este momento ella agradecida, misericordiosamente, se desmayó de miedo. Su última memoria antes de que la inconsciencia la tomara era que extendían sus piernas y de una cabeza masculina que buceaba entre sus piernas severamente.

_De todos los lugares para cenar en su carne... _

¡Simplemente permítanme desmayarme! Oh gracias, Dios, por permitirme desmayarme…

Edward Cullen oyó los gritos de su Bloodmate haciendo eco a lo largo de las montañas. El enojo y el sentido de posesión se mezclaron con el terror ante la idea perder su vorah (**n/: pareja pero en forma cariñosa**) antes de que él la fundara incluso, abiertas ya sus veloces alas se dirigieron hacia lo más rápido que pudo. Un gruñido implacable retumbó en su garganta, mientras preparaba sus colmillos y garras visibles para matar.

Él no podía perder que los todavía no tenía . Sin su…

Él escogió no pensarlo. Había, para cualquier varón en cualquiera de las dimensiones conocidas, solo una, pero una sola hembra que podría completarlo, a que podría acompañarlo a través de los tiempos y cuya mente y alma lo completarían.

Para los guerreros en el viaje de Mi Q'an solo había soledad, oscuridad y desesperación sin el hallazgo de su compañera. Así mismo, un Kan-Gori, un varón que tenía siete vidas consideraba que no era posible vivir ni siquiera una de esas siete si debía hacerse en hacerse en la oscuridad y la soledad.

Su Bloodmate todavía estaba alejada varias cientos millas. Podría tardar unas horas para localizarla. Quizás ella encuentre algún centinela. Quizás...

Edward frunció el entrecejo cuando sus sentidos agudos recogieron el olor de los varones que provocaban en su vorah esos gritos. Ahora mismo, él no podía calmar su miedo, _¡pero si eran un grupo de yenni masculinos indemnes y hambrientos! ¿Por qué temer a criaturas débiles como aquéllos? _No tenía ningún sentido.

A menos que…

El corazón de Edward se detuvo para un momento cuando comprendió que su Bloodmate no era de esta galaxia, ni siquiera de esta dimensión. Él había estado intoxicado por la necesidad y había sido despertado por su olor, una vez que captó el olor de la hembra ya el embrujo primitivo estaba en él. Esto explicaba el miedo de su Bloodmate del yenni.

Ella no tenía conocimiento de lo que ellos eran o de cómo se alimentaban.

Su falo ya despertado inflamándose increíblemente , más duro, más largo, y más espeso. Él había oído cuentos de qué algunos podían tener sexo con primitivos. Una vez supo de un macho de otro pueblo que había tomado a uno como su Bloodmate. Así de temerario eran los relatos escuchados antes de que Edward hubiera entrado en el sueño del muerto, le habían dicho miembros de su propio pueblo que estaban planeando una fiesta de reclamo de un primitivo, de una tierra de la primera dimensión que había llegado a buscar su vorah.

Se decía también que una hembra primitiva podía ser muy cruel en la succión de un Bárbaro al tener sexo sobre las pieles de una cama. Y que también algunas hembras diferentes de otras dimensiones, más primitivas eran más duras de domar.

Edward lamió sus colmillos ausentemente cuando él consideró su realidad. Quinientos y uno Años de Yessat se había pasado sin su uno. Pero los dioses y diosas habían sonreído aunque cuando estaba él estaba en el gorak.

_**Un primitivo. Una hembra primitiva. **_

_**Y ella era suya. **_

Bella abrió la boca, mientras semi-recobrando la conciencia en un orgasmo duro.

-¿Dirk?- ella lloriqueó, sus párpados vacilantes temblaban abriéndose en medio de una respiración difícil. Ella gimió sintiendo sus pezones grandes endurecidos, con las areolas que salían de su cuerpo con puntas rosas.

-No. No Dirk. ¡Ah! Freddy-el-pez. Sí. Sí, claro.

_¡Aauchh!_ pensó, sus párpados se abanicaban cerrándose en una sonrisa soñadora. ¿Cómo pudo confundir la percepción realista del mismo juguete que ella había creado sus propias dos manos?

El sorbido. El sorbido. El sorbido. Sluuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrp.

Bella frunció el entrecejo. Ella no podía recordar Freddy pudiera hacer esos sonidos con su boca. Una buena idea, se concedió mentalmente. Quizás el próximo nuevo modelo en que ella estaba trabajando podría…

Ella se paró. Los recuerdos traquetearon a través de ella.

La caída del automóvil. La niebla. Las montañas heladas. La frialdad en sus huesos congelándola. Cuatro lunas carmesís. ¡Los hombre-cosa con sus colas y penes y grandes!

Sus párpados se abrieron en un lamento suave, su mirada castaña que viajó debajo de su cuerpo y entre sus piernas.

-Santo Dios- ella masculló.

Algo estaba mal allí. Todos, los cinco de esos, esas... cosas. Y ellos estaban sorbiendo el jugo de su coño como si fuera una comida o algo así.

Su corazón empezó a correr. Sus pechos movieron con esfuerzo de arriba abajo.

En un gemido, Bella palmoteó una palma a su frente. _¡Yo lo he perdido!_ ella se lamentó. Ella se preguntó severamente si perder la mente es un destino común a cualquier mujer que no tenido casi-sexo en cuatro años y totalmente en ocho. ¡Ella había perdido el interés en encontrar a un hombre, tanto que ahora su cerebro de pura desilusión estaba creando a machos de ficción para ella. Cinco mejor dicho ninguno menos de cinco!

¿Pero para qué mierda imaginó este infierno con esas colas?

Bella decidió que ese aspecto en particular de su fantasía tenía que ser algún rasgo Freudiano de la naturaleza. Quizás ella no debía ser tan imaginativa.

_Pero esto se sentía tan real… _

Un bajo gruñido de advertencia fue emitido de uno de los machos. La frente de Bella se arrugó. Ella reconocía a ese macho. Él era el que ella pensaba por alguna razón, que era algo así como el líder del grupo de criaturas cuando ella los había encontrado primero.

De hecho, él lo era. A su gruñido, los otros cuatro varones lloriquearon y corrieron precipitadamente fuera del cuerpo de Bella mientras el más grandes de los bestia-hombres continuaba lamiendo su coño, y lamiendo todo sus jugos. Su respiración creció increíblemente más pesada. El justo medio entre el miedo y la excitación, ella no sabía qué hacer. Si ni siquiera sabía si esto era real. ¡Apenas parecía serlo! Se sentía real, pero, claramente, situaciones como esta estaban fuera del reino de la realidad diaria y más como un episodio perverso propia de La dimensión Desconocida. Ella estaba esperando oír el eco de la voz de Rod Serling a lo largo de esa cueva donde estaba atrapada una rehén sexual.

El sorbido. El sorbido. El sorbido. Sluuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrp.

Mientras mas jugo el hombre animal sorbía más grande su pene crecía. Las cuentas de transpiración salieron en la frente de Bella mirando lo que ocurria. ¿Él iba a penetrarla ahora? ¡Oh nooooo dulce Seño! Ella no quería pasar por eso. Ni siquiera en un sueño.

_¡Levántate y corre! ¡Corre, Bella! ¡Esto no es un sueño! _

Su mente estaba gritando que esta situación sin igual no era real. Su psique le dio muchas razones por creerlo, pero la severa frialdad del suelo de la caverna subrayaba el hecho horrorizado de que esto realmente estaba pasando. A lo largo de sus treinta y cinco años ella había experimentado muchas clases de pesadilla y también sueños agradables, pero nunca había podido sentir esas sensaciones táctiles tan agudas así como esta frialdad tan amarga.

Era real. Ella no supo cómo. No comprendió el por qué. Ella no tenía idea de dónde estaba Pero esto era real.

_**Oh Dios. **_

Bella sintió un efecto desagradable cuando la colocaron en una posición tipo gallina ponedora, sus ojos estaban enormes y su corazón corría con fuerza. Los otros cuatro varones estaban gruñendo y estaban atacándola, obligándola en ponerse en cuclillas. Uno de los hombre-bestia se sentó detrás de ella y estiró sus brazos hacia arriba, sobre su cabeza para que sus pechos fueran empujados hacia arriba, una ofrenda sexual a los otros. Sus pezones rosas apuñalaron el aire en una combinación de frío y orgasmo.

-¡Deténgase!- ella gritó, mientras su histeria subía. Ella se esforzó con todo lo que tenía en ella, todo sin ningún efecto. -¡Por favor, por favor déjenme ir!

Un juego de labios masculinos encontró su pezón derecho. Su lengua serpenteó fuera, y alrededor de él, y lo atrajo hacia el calor de su boca. Ella lloriqueó. Una segunda boca masculina encontró su otro pezón, haciéndola lloriquear de nuevo. Cuando una tercera lengua la tocó, el músculo flaco, de seda que invade su ano, ella clamó, medio gimiendo y medio que gimoteando. Que Dios la ayuda, pero ella no sabía si el sonido era del miedo, excitación, o de ambos.

El quinto varón alfa de esa horda de criaturas salvajes extendió su coño abierto. Y prácticamente salivó cuando miró su bollo esponjado y brillante. Pero él no hizo nada. Simplemente se sentó allí y lo miró fijamente, sus ojos negros insondables en un estado de casi catalepsia.

Bella gimió totalmente cuando una lengua penetró en su ano. Resbaló de un lado a otro como si le hiciera el amor, despacio y con una sensibilidad que no coincidía con la fuerza de la situación. Ella nunca había sentido algo como eso antes. Se asustó más allá de toda comprensión, todavía no podía impedir gemir más pronto antes de que le fuera imposible respirar.

Las bocas en sus pechos amamantaron sus pezones más duramente. Ella abrió la boca, se arqueó involuntariamente hacia atrás. Esto sólo sirvió para empujar sus pechos a como una ofrenda, mientras daba un mejor acceso bueno a las criaturas hacia sus pezones tiesos. Ellos los amamantaron como si fueran chupetes, no parecían cansarse cada lengüetada era aparentemente igual de buena que la última. La lengua en su ano mantenían también un ritmo lento, firme, mientras Bella intentaba manejar en su mente esa combinación rara de terror y deseo.

"_Oh Dios," Bella respiró fuera. "Por favor…paren…paren…paren." _

Su voz se arrastró marchitándose más con cada palabra que decía. Su cuerpo entero se sentía como estuviera en el fuego, consumiéndose. Las criaturas continuaron chupando, lamiendo, y acariciando. El más pequeño de los hombres-bestias continuaba sosteniendo sus manos altas sobre su cabeza para que ella no pudiera moverse. Todo lo que ella podía hacer estaban allí, mientras lo tomaban, su cuerpo se diluía en un diapasón firme de sensaciones sensuales.

Su corazón cerró de golpe contra su pecho. Sus respiraciones rotas se convirtieron en gemidos firmes. Ella intentó torcer y volverse, escapar el dolor erótico a forzándose en ella, pero mientras ella más se esforzaba, más intenso el anhelo sexual se volvía. Las criaturas chuparon más duramente.

Y más duramente. Y más duramente.

_**El varón del alfa quería matarla **_

En un gruñido bajo, el líder de las criaturas enterró su cabeza entre los muslos de Bella. Ella gritó cuando su lengua larga, de seda acarició su clítoris. Ella gritó cuando puso su boca alrededor del pedazo sensible de carne y lo amamantó duro. Él no le mostró ninguna misericordia, mientras aprecia saber cuando ella estaba cerca de venirse. Él sorbió su clítoris en su boca de nuevo y de nuevo. Más rápidamente y más rápidamente y...

Bella estalló en un millón de pedazos proverbiales, un orgasmo violento que rasgó su barriga. _Oh Dios_, ella abrió la boca, mientras la sangre acudía rápidamente a su cara, pezones, y vagina. Sus pezones estaban tan altos que era agradable y doloroso. Su respiración estaba tan rota que ella temió el desmayo de nuevo. _Oh Dios_.

Entonces, solo un segundo después, todos, las cinco criaturas corrieron precipitadamente hacia sus piernas para saborear al flujo de sus jugos con sus lenguas largas, flacas. Y, de nuevo, el gruñido de advertencia del macho alfa los asustó y alejó de ella.

El macho alfa cenó en ella, literalmente, solo... Él obtuvo todo el jugo que pudo extraer de Bella, ordeñándola como la teta de una vaca. Su falo creció en el tamaño y fiereza con cada una de las gotas que él tomó de ella. Ella se preocupó una vez más si era ahora cuando venía esa cosa de violarla...

No lo hizo.

El proceso sexual se repitió. De nuevo. Y de nuevo. Y de nuevo. La oscuridad de principio de mañana se volvió el crepúsculo y el crepúsculo se volvió la salida del sol.

Cuando Bella alcanzó el orgasmo brutal número cinco, ella no tenía jugos que salieran de ella para darles. Las criaturas deben de haberlo comprendido porque simplemente ellos rápidamente se retiraron y se olvidaron de ella.

Sintiéndose débil y vaciada, Bella se sentó, mientras veía como el grupo de los hombres- bestia salían cautelosamente de la cueva... Simplemente así. Raro. Ellos le habían hecho llegar cinco veces y entonces se fueron. ¡Para ser hombres estaba bien! No había ninguna otra palabra para describir esta increíble la situación… raro.

Ella debió haberse quedado sentado por unos largos un cinco minutos pensando que intentarían hacer con sus cabezas o colas o que hacían recién o porque y la verdad es que no tenía ninguna respuesta para nada.

Saltando fuera del embotamiento que la había rodeado, Bella pestañeó y, sintiéndose débil, se arrastró en sus pies. Su ropa se había rasgado a tiras. Sin cinco manos calurosas, cuerpos, y lenguas que mantuvieran la temperatura de su cuerpo, la frialdad del ambiente empezó filtrarse en sus huesos.

Ella estaba completamente agotada pero reconocía que necesitaba salir de la cueva y llegar en su auto tan lejos de este lugar raro como fuera posible. Un profundo e intenso presentimiento le decía que su escape de este mundo raro no sería tan fácil como eso, pero tendía que haber alguna manera. Ella solo necesitaba encontrarla.

_¿Dónde estaba?,_ ella recordaba mentalmente mientras caminaba sobre sus piernas tambaleantes hacia el exterior de la caverna, había un exterior. Deducir dónde estaba y cómo ella había llegado aquí no era casi tan importante como averiguar como salir de allí.

Desnuda y estremeciéndose, Bella despacio, cautamente, se arrastró fuera del interior de la cueva. Sus ojos miraban nerviosamente de un lado a otro mientras buscaba su automóvil.

* * *

**Holaaaa...y q tal les parecio...uf a mi si me diera un poco de miedo estar el lugar de Bella jejejej...pobrecita tener esas criaturas alrededor tuyo y sin q te entiendand jajajaja.**

**Bueno les quiero desear una FELIZ NAVIDAD!...y espero publicar la otra semana el otro capi.**

**besos y abrazos **


End file.
